Terminó la función
by blahblahblah0987
Summary: Orientado antes de x-men apocalipsis. Cuando llevas toda tu vida en el papel de demonio es difícil pensar siquiera en ser héroe. (one-shot)


**Al fin, después de 13 años mi mutante favorito vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla grande, como consecuencia me he inspirado un poco.**

 **Historia inspirada en el comic precuela de x-men 2, los primeros números de nightcrawler (2014), x- men origins: nightcrawler y todos los comics que reflejan el espíritu noble e inocente de Kurt Wagner durante su pasado circense.**

 **Solo he escrito algo así como una precuela de x-men apocalipsis. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

-Me sigo diciendo a mí mismo "es solo un espectáculo"…

Kurt mira hacia abajo desde una de las barras del techo.

-"Entretenimiento"…

El show ha empezado, está atento a su pie de entrada.

-No me estoy degradando al hacer esto…

Es su turno. El demonio aparece por sorpresa y el público grita de asombro y en cierta medida terror. Los feligreses gritan y es el pie de entrada para los salvadores.

-Enriquezco la experiencia…

Empiezan las acrobacias, la guerra, Ángeles contra demonios. Sus compañeros necesitan túnicas y alas postizas. Para él es más fácil, de lejos el tono índigo de su piel parece maquillaje.

-Con mi singularidad.

Es hábil en el trapecio, más que los ángeles, siempre lo ha sido. No importa. Los demonios siempre son devueltos al infierno. Un último giro en el aire y el "golpe de gracia". Ahora es cuando se deja caer. La gente enloquece. Está a punto de estamparse contra el piso y desaparece. El público aplaude al ejército de dios. Los trapecistas se sacan las alas y agradecen.

Tras el telón, el demonio suspira. Mañana se repite la misma función.

El show apenas empieza. Ahora entra Amanda en la cuerda floja. Amanda, su querida y dulce Amanda. La quiere desde que eran niños, pero a las chicas no les gusta el color azul. Se retira con las manos en los bolsillos. Entra a su camper y encuentra a Margali. Está leyendo las cartas. Él prefiere ignorarla y pasar directo a su habitación.

Se cambia de ropa y se mira al espejo. Observa sus ojos un momento con la mente en blanco. Se da media vuelta y se retira.

Mira a Margali una última vez. La quiere. Sabe que no es su madre biológica pero es la única madre que ha tenido, y está agradecido de que lo haya integrado al circo en vez de sacrificarlo como escuchó decir por ahí a algunas personas.

Mira la carpa principal, se escuchan risas, sonríe. Le gusta el circo. Le gusta la risa de los niños, las ropas brillantes, a menudo excéntricas, le gusta el olor a caramelo quemado que deja la máquina de algodón de azúcar, pero sobretodo, le gusta porque la palabra "fenómeno" pierde fuerza cuando estás en medio del show.

Es el mundo, su mundo. Sabe que nunca podrá salir de ahí. No conoce nada más que el circo y sin embargo eso le brinda una melancólica tranquilidad. Ahí el tiene su papel. Si, es el papel de un demonio, un papel que a menudo le parece un chiste malo, pero después de todo es un lugar con el que encajar en el espectáculo, un lugar que jamás conseguirá en el mundo real.

Acaricia el rosario que Margali le dio cuando niño aquella vez que lo encontró tratando de cortarse la cola. Tal vez dios no era la mejor manera de lidiar con el sufrimiento pero le gustaba creer que en los ojos del señor no existían prejuicios. Después de todo, el también era su hijo, por mas mutante que fuera.

Deja una estela oscura y un olor a azufre al aparecer en una pequeña iglesia cercana. Hoy, al igual que todas las noches, toca arrodillarse mirando los ojos de Cristo para tratar de arrancarle el significado de su existencia, aunque la mayoría de las veces solo sirve para menguar el mal sabor de boca permanente del día a día.

Sale con la cabeza baja y los ojos cristalinos de siempre. Algo le tapa la boca e inunda sus fosas nasales con olor a cloroformo. De ahí en adelante solo hay oscuridad.

* * *

Se sienten movimientos bruscos y risotadas de vez en cuando. No sabe a dónde se lo están llevando. Ha tratado de salir pero la caja está envuelta en redes de alto voltaje. Se pregunta cómo descubrieron lo del campo eléctrico. De lo único que está seguro es que tiene miedo y que le harán daño. Toma el rosario entre sus manos y reza. Piensa en Margali, en la sonrisa de Amanda y en las demás personas del circo. Afuera se escucha bullicio. Ponen el cajón en vertical y se escuchan las cerraduras cayendo. Kurt cierra los ojos, trata de evocar por última vez el aroma a caramelo y cae de manera brusca dentro de la jaula. Hay una multitud rodeándole y está desorientado.

La función acaba de terminar. Su vida en cambio, apenas comienza.


End file.
